The Evils Of Cactus Juice
by Wolph
Summary: picture prompt over on tumbler Korra's drunk, stumbles around Republic City and finds Amon. Poor Amon. Smutty. Short Drabble with a humor-ish Amon.


the evils of cactus juice

**paring:** amon x korra

**rating:** … eh mature just to be safe

**length:** 6k … didn't expect it to be that long

**genre:** humor? and smut

: made via, picture prompt (*prompt at the end) from amor-amorra over on tumblr/this is also dedicated to amor-amorra for bringing me onto the s.s amorra :

: **note** I have gone over this a few times to remove some minor errors … but there is a reason why my English teacher hated my proof reading – it was because I sucked at it. so I apologize ahead of time for any errors that makes this story shitty. other than that please enjoy! :

* * *

Korra remembers her parents warning her about cactus juice. Hell she remembers Sifu Katara telling her stories about how Chief Sokka would climb on top of things and jump off pretending to be an air bender, or how he'd just randomly start screaming '_for honour_' at everything. But the Fire Ferrets had just won their way into the Finals and with Tarrloks Task Force behind her, Korra needed _this_.

After a scrub down at the gym, and a quick meal – Bolin and Mako dragged Korra to the local tavern that at one point the brothers had called home. Originally they had both been hired to be dishwashers, but soon became like family to the owners after they defended them when a local gang dispute occurred inside the tavern. Ever since then, they drank free – and since all three members of the fire ferrets were broke, free booze sounded great. Asami had declined the invitation – only because her father requested her presence at a charity event that the Sato name was holding.

Korra was slightly happy that Asami didn't show, she felt guilty about her feelings towards Mako, but she couldn't help the jealousy that burned in her gut whenever she saw the two together. _Silly teenage dram,a_ she could hear her mother say.

Korra hadn't been to a bar or a tavern so she didn't know what to expect. A large crowd of people screaming congrats, holding frothy mugs, balloons and streamers everywhere – was not something she expected. Bolin rushed through the crowd, arms wide and grabbed a couple near the bar – hoisting them up in his large arms like he often did to both Mako and her after a match. He was yelling something like '_I missed you guys_' but Korra couldn't make it over the louder conversations and the radio broad-cast that filled the air.

Everyone was squeezed together and Korra was constantly getting pats on the shoulders, or one armed hugs from men and women alike. It took her a moment to find both Mako and Bolin, who were sitting at the bar leaning over to talk to the middle-aged couple (whom she guessed where the owners both Mako and Bo had been talking about).

"Korra!" Bolin shouted reaching out to pull her close.

"Jing and Tse! This is Korra! The girl who saved our team," Bolin explained happily. Jing reminded her a lot of Bei Fong – only she didn't have the same dark attitude or scar on her face. Instead she had that crazy mother look, that told her she was cool and relaxed until someone fucked with her kids. Tse was a hefty man who looked like he could break all of them in half, but gave off the teddy bear attitude – causing Korra to immediately relax.

"Ah, so you're the young Avatar everybody's talking about eh?" Tse questioned. Korra could only give a simple nod which caused Jing to clap.

"Well! you helped our boys get to the finals and you're doing a bang-up job with those Equalists! Free drinks for the Avatar. In fact - " Korra had to step back as she watched the woman climb on top of her own bar, putting two fingers in her mouth and letting loose an ear splitting whistle which caught everyone's attention and possibly caused Korra's ear drums to burst.

"Free round for everyone!" she yelled which caused the whole crowd to cheer, "But only if you buy a second round!" she then told them, which caused the whole crowd to groan.

Jing climbed down off the bar to look at her husband.

"You couldn't have given them a break?"

Jing shrugged. "What? I'm trying to run a business here – but for you, Avatar – the drinks are free so what will you have," she said motioning to the large liquor cabinet behind her.

Korra bit her lip, unsure of what half of that stuff was. But she didn't want to seem weak and the only liquor she knew off was-

"Give me a shot of cactus juice," she announced. Bolin and Mako gave her a sceptical look but Jing only laughed.

"I like you – no pussy footing around, just go straight for the hard stuff," and with that Jing reached to go grab a bottle of the harsh liquor. Both Bolin and Mako smirked.

"Ten yuan's says she pukes after the first shot!" Mako yelled, loud enough for Korra to hear which only caused her glare. Bolin leaned back to get a good look at her before shaking his brothers out stretched hand.

"Deal!"

Jing came back with three doubles and dropped one shot in front of each member of the Fire Ferrets. Both Mako and Bolin gave Jing a _look_, Jing arched a brow.

"Like hell you ain't doing a shot with the young lady – Korra's choice, now you do the shot too," Jing told them.

Both brothers looked like they were going to be sick staring at the small class of green-ish liquid. Even Jing poured herself a double shot, hoisting it in the air – the others following suit.

"To the Fire Ferrets," Bolin said.

"May you beat those pansy Wolf Bats into the ground," Jing announced clinking the shot glasses together. Everyone but Korra threw their heads back and knocked back the shot.

Korra heisted – especially after the face Mako made once he downed the liquid. Bolin was a bit more composed but he still turned a bit green, holding his hand to his mouth. Jing acted like it didn't faze her and waved her hand at Korra.

"Go on Avatar! Bottoms up!"

Korra brought the shot to her lips prepared to try and sip at it.

"Don't sip! just knock her back!" Jing yelled, reaching over the bar to force the shot back and down Korra's throat.

She wasn't sure how to describe the taste. It was sweet and sour; bitter almost but mostly burning. She left it in her mouth too long and she felt the nausea start to build. Mako cheered, whereas Bolin begged her to swallow.

Not ready to be humiliated, Korra opened her throat and swallowed. It _burned_ going down, but she remembered this taste and sensation from when she got into her father's stash. Korra was only little so she naturally puked, but even then – the taste of what her father had was worse than cactus juice.

She took a moment to compose, Bolin cheering in the background while Mako explained he'd have to give him the money later.

Korra gave a devilish smirk, dropping the glass up-side down like the others had done.

"Another,"

Bolin and Mako froze, Jing just chuckled.

"Start the night off fast, you'll end up in the gutter," Jing said as she poured another shot for herself and Korra.

"Hey! I'm the Avatar, I think I can handle a little cactus juice!"

* * *

Oh Spirits.

How wrong she was.

* * *

Korra doesn't remember when Bolin and Mako left – all she remembers the she climbed on top of the bar screaming '_I'm the Avatar!_' and that justified why she was allowed to stay and continue drinking.

Now, it was only Jing, Korra and about five other people who had all gathered around Korra to listen to her drunken tales.

"And then! I turned around and BAM! fire bending to the face with a wicked round-house! … Amon didn't see it coming!" She boasted. Only Jing was sober enough to know that Korra hadn't gone up against Amon yet, but she let the girl have her tales – the other drunks seemed enthralled with her and that only made business better.

As she cleaned a glass, Jing looked up noticing that it around 2:00 o'clock – already past last call and time to kick these guys out.

"Alright folks! Everybody out, go home and come back tomorrow – that means you too Avatar!" Jing shouted at all of them. Korra gave a soft pout while the other groaned and made their exits. Korra reached over to grab onto her bottle of cactus juice that Jing had given to her as a souvenir.

"Alrighty Jing. Nice meeting you!" She called out heading for the door.

"Korra wait!" The Avatar stopped, wobbling a bit to look back to the tender.

"Want me to call somebody for you? A ride maybe – or your Air Bending Master?" she asked. Korra froze. _Oh shit Tenzin!_ She didn't know if he would approve of her current state.

"Nah! Its okay – I rode my polar bear dog in anyway, she's just outside waiting for me – in fact! I can hear her calling!" Korra said. She stumbled over half the words and even tried to make the same bark as Naga, which failed miserably. Before Jing could stop her Korra was out the door and stumbling down the street yelling back to the tavern about how she was going to be safe because she was the Avatar. Jing could only sigh and hope to the spirits that she didn't walk in front of a bus or something.

Amon would never admit to being tired, but this was taking forever. They were only supposed to be moving a few shipments of Equalist gear from a stock-hold in the city, back to their main headquarters since the area had become compromised after Tarrloks snooping. Amon wished he could just finish the damned Councilman off, but he still had his uses – his actions were bringing more and more people over to the Equalists side. That reminded Amon, he should probably send Tarrlok a thank you card.

Usually it wasn't Amon's job to stand watch – but the Lieutenant was back at HQ, dealing with matters and the current group that had been selected for this mission where chi-blockers with no field experience.

For safety reasons Amon volunteered to watch over them and provide back-up, especially if the Avatar showed up.

Currently Amon was _still_ waiting for the last truck to leave. It seemed that the current driver didn't know how to use a manual transmission and was guessing at how to work the clutch system. He could hear the gears grinding which only made him groan. By the time they'd get back to HQ, they'd have to find _another_ clutch to put in the blasted vehicle. He was starting to re-consider putting '_must know how to drive manual transmission_' on the recruitment flyer, because with the amount of clutches they were going through – the Equalists might be out of cash before they could get this war moving.

That only made him remember about the amount of paper work he had left back at HQ, he'd never get some sleep – at least not tonight.

With the loud roar coming from the engine, the truck began to move. Amon almost clapped – at least on the inside – on the outside he was still intimidating and cold, not wishing to show weakness or emotion, but thank the Spirits that those idiots managed to get the truck moving.

Amon prepared to hop onto the truck as it left but that was when he noticed _her_.

He froze, watching as the young Avatar blindly began walking towards the on-coming truck, singing some sort of Water Tribe Song, rather loudly and off-key.

For a moment, Amon didn't know what to do – she was walking _right_ in front of the truck and she didn't show signs of slowing and neither did the truck.

Should he just let her die? Run over by a truck – the final chapter of Avatar Korra. That sounded pretty good.

But no – he needed her. He needed her for the end game, and her dying VIA stupidity was not the way the Endgame occurred.

Using his inhuman reflexes, Amon dove for her – a hand coming around her waist to drag her back and throw her against the wall across from him as the Truck continued on none the wiser.

There went his ride. Great – he'd have to _walk_ back.

Now he was angry.

Amon moved to turn his fury onto the young Avatar but she was already on him.

"What the FUCK! is your problem buddy!" she cursed at him – shoving him back in a clumsy manner.

Had she not seen his mask yet? Did she not know she was attacking Amon, leader of Equalists and sworn enemy to Benders – and the Avatar.

She swung for him again; Amon only needed to turn to the left to avoid it and Korra seemed to put too much strength into it because she followed her own fist towards the ground.

"… what?" Amon was speechless. For once.

He didn't understand what was happening, he knew her weaknesses – she worked better in the cold; hot temperatures made her sweat too much, which made her jabs sloppy; if you belittled her, she'd move to using mainly fire-bending moves; she favoured her right on everything; the list could go on with details he had comprised of the young Avatar.

But he had never seen her once, like _this_. Instead of trying to stand up, Korra just flopped onto her side and rolled onto her back, not caring that she was currently rolling on the filthy asphalt. That's when Amon caught sight of the bottle.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," he muttered.

She was drunk – or as he remembered a few of the recruits saying: _shit faced_.

It would be so easy right now, to take away her bending – Spirits! She might not even realize it until the morning.

It was the same dilemma with the truck. He could end everything _now_.

But she would still be made a martyr – all would rally to defend her. No, he'd have to let her keep her bending _for now_.

Crouching down, Amon debated about how to deal with this. Should he just leave her? Or try and get her at least close to the dock to the Air Temple.

Reaching down Amon slapped her foot, trying to wake her from her semi-conscious state.

"Avatar," he said. She didn't move.

He slapped her foot again.

"Avatar," he said louder.

Still nothing.

_Sigh_.

This time he grabbed her ankle and shook.

"Avatar!" he yelled at her. Korra bounced up, screaming about how she didn't mean to eat all the sea prunes which only caused Amon to arch a brow under the mask.

"Amon?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Korra seemed confused, looking around the area for a moment before looking back at Amon.

"Why are you in my bed room?" her words slurred and she tilted her head to the side in a lazy fashion still clutching the bottle to her chest.

"This isn't your bedroom," Amon told her.

"Really?"

"Really."

Korra squinted before looking around one last time.

"Oh, your right… good thing too because boys aren't allowed in my room – especially boys with masks, gravely voices and delusions of grandeur," she muttered before moving to lie down again. Even intoxicated she had a mouth on her.

Amon couldn't help but chuckle.

Before Korra could get her head back on the pavement he tugged on her leg again.

"Avatar, this is not your bedroom – and that is not your bed, it's bad enough you smell like cactus juice, I don't need to deal with you smelling like urine."

Korra bolted up nearly cracking her forehead against Amons but he side-stepped her and she only brushed against his shoulder.

"Ew! I don't want to be peed on!" she screeched. She went to try and stand but Amon figured she'd just fall and split her head open so instead he shoved her back down and moved her with his foot to have her lean against the wall behind them.

"Calm yourself, your voice starting to grate on my senses," he said wishing he could rub his tired face – but he wouldn't dare move the porcelain mask anywhere near the Avatar. Even if she was currently drooling on herself.

"Where are the two benders, the brothers that are at your beck-and-call – shouldn't they be dealing with you?" Amon asked moving to stand rather than sit next to her.

Korra made a sound and waved her hand.

"Those damned pussy's left after the fourth shot, said that they were done for the night," she managed to stay with little slurring.

Fourth shot? Amon looked down at the bottle of cactus juice she held so closely to her breast – the thought came to mind.

"How much … did you drink," he asked. Korra beamed up at Amon.

"Whole bottle – proud of myself ain't I!" she said holding the empty bottle up and towards Amon.

_Fuck my life_. He thought. She was beyond shit faced – he didn't even know if he could move her, let alone get her walk all the way to the docks. He was never going to get some sleep, or finish that blasted paperwork he still had on his desk.

Reluctantly he moved to sit next to the Avatar, keeping a bit of distance before he sat down (because he knew if he didn't sit down soon, he was going to drop from exhaustion).

"It seems we are in a bit of a predicament," he muttered. Korra turned her head towards him, giving him a drunken' look of confusion. It took him a moment to realize she probably didn't understand that word in this state.

"We're fucked," he said using a bit of vulgar, maybe her primitive mind might understand that.

Korra gave an 'ahh' face and nodded.

"Noted," she replied.

"So the question remains, what are we going to do with you?" he asked. Korra turned her body towards Amon, waving her hands a bit in the air franticly – he moved a bit for fear that she'd hit him with that damned bottle.

"Whatever we do, I can't go back to Air Temple Island! Tenzin will _kill_ me – like seriously, kill," she told him, the slurring coming back.

Amon couldn't help but smirk.

"Doing something we aren't supposed to be doing, young Avatar?" he questioned. She gave a pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm the Avatar, I do what I want!" she yelled raising her hands over her head. Amon immediately caught her mouth in his hand, silencing her.

"Best keep our opinions to ourselves, young Avatar – unless you want attract unwanted attention that you are not able to handle in this state," he warned her. Truthfully – he just wanted her to stop screaming, but threatening worked too. Korra froze and nodded moving his hand with her.

"Good," he said releasing her. Amon fell back against the wall trying to keep awake, but sleep was trying to claim his consciousness. He felt himself fluttering in and out until he opened his eyes to find the Avatar sitting on his lap.

The closeness was awkward and unwanted, but she had managed to crawl on top of him and position herself so she was staring directly into the slits of his mask.

He reached out to shove her, but she didn't move – in fact she snatched his hand and held it while she continued to examine his mask.

"Explain yourself!" he demanded.

"Just trying to figure out what you look like under that mask," she muttered.

"That, young Avatar – is something you will not see until you are on your knees before me-"

"Oh your one of _those _kind of guys," she said with a broad smile.

Amon had to think for a second – unaware of what she was implying; he didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"You know, _those_ kinds of guys," she said dragging out the word a bit longer.

Amon still didn't get it.

Korra gave an over dramatic sigh and began to pull Amon's hand to her lips – at which point he understood her innuendo and ripped his hand away from her.

"You sicken me,"

"Now you get it!" she announced happily. Amon gave a disgusted noise before trying to move the Young Avatar.

"Do you have fangirls?" she asked. Amon paused.

"You know, girls in the Equalist groups who are all '_have my non-bending baby!'_ or '_sign my non-bending boobs!_' you know fangirls!"

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you," he said before he managed to get her off his lap and onto the ground next to him. Unfortunately she clung to him like a leech which made this whole conversation uncomfortable.

"So you do get those types –figured. I once had to dodge a pair of panties that got thrown Bolin's way," she said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. Unfortunately this brought Amon back to the times when things like that had occurred. With the recent growth of the Equalists nation – women came in droves trying to crawl their way into his bed. He had denied all of them and refused advances simply because he knew it was a power play. He was the leader of the Resistance, by his side which ever woman he chose would have power and that was all they wanted. Plus with his dedication for to the cause, he had little time for romantic involvement, whether it be long-lasting or a one-night deal.

"Do you take off your mask when you have sex with them?" she asked again. Amon slapped his hand against his mask, wishing that this moment would end – seriously.

"Again, I am _not_ have _this_ conversation with you!" he yelled pointedly. In truth, the few times he had taken a woman it was dark – and she wasn't facing him, so she couldn't see his face. Twenty yuan whores, came and went a few times a year for him but he never once let them see his face, he secretly feared that if they did – they'd reject him, and being rejected by a whore was something Amon's ego was ready for.

"I bet your cute under that mask," she said slurring against his shoulder. Under the mask – Amon gave a questioned look; the ramblings of a drunken' hormonal teenage girl. It was almost as if Korra was reading his mind because she sat up – or rather leaned higher so she could stare into his mask.

"Seriously, I've seen sketches of that Fire Lord Zuko – he had a scar just as bad and he still turned out attractive," she said smiling.

Amon didn't know if she was trying to make him feel better or more awkward because comparing the Fire Lord Zuko's single burn to his face, to Amons many across; was an understatement.

"You know not what you talk about young Avatar," he said turning away from her before she got any closer.

"I do to – you have a list of qualities; sure a few of them are extreme like your need to _cleanse_ the city. But I'm sure you'd be a catch for any girl!" she said raising her bottle high towards Amon. He scoffed.

"You worry about such trivial matters," he muttered.

"What?" Korra questioned.

Amon grew tired of this line of questions – they brought up old scars and made new ones. He was done.

"What I mean is that you think about childish things like love, romance, relationships in a time of war and chaos – your priorities are skewed and while you worry about where your affections lay, I continue to build an army which stands at the ready to destroy you," he yelled at her. By the time he had finished the rant, his hand had found her throat but she hadn't moved to remove it. She simply stared back at his mask with … _pity_.

"So you've never thought about caring for another person during this whole _thing_," she said waving her hands at the last word.

"No. Never. All I have is my vengeance," he stated. For a few minutes they sat there, staring at one another.

Until Korra launched herself at Amon. He hadn't prepare for an attack. All he could do was ready his hands to strike her chi-points. But instead of a fist to the throat or a kick to a stomach, her lips crashed against his mask and forced the porcelain against his skin in an uncomfortable manner that was not pleasurable. He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back glaring at her.

"What are you doing?" he yelled at her.

"Proving a point," she muttered before dipping her hand down and caressing the sudden bulge. Amon froze unsure of what to do, did he punch her, throw her off him and leave her in the gutter. Or did he accept the lone physical contact anyone had shown him in, what felt like years – even if it was from the enemy.

Her hands were warm through the cotton; he could feel her begin to stroke – which sent shivers up his body. He tried to contain himself, maybe if he didn't react she'd leave him be so that he could possibly get a few minutes of shut eye. Unfortunately his body was betraying him and the young Avatar crawled closer, continuing to stroke him through the cloth. In a drunken haze she tried kissing the mask, but soon found that the porcelain face lacked the warmth of human flesh so she dove her head back down and searched.

Amon meant to push her off, grab her by the face and throw her off his lap but her sweet tongue found his neck. She began to trace the thick lines of scars before suckling right below his ear – the sweet spot. Amon's entire body was on fire – he could already feel the sweat building in the tunic, it was starting to get uncomfortable and Korra long stroke were starting to make him ram-rod stiff. It wasn't until he felt her other hand reach up to try and move the mask, did he come back to reality.

_Mask. Scars. Secret Identity. Avatar – Bad Idea._

Amon growled she snatched both hands before forcing her down on the ground. The Avatar giggled even after he hit her head off the asphalt, that stupid bottle clinked and rolled out of their way which only made Korra whine about how it was a souvenir.

"Shut up," Amon snarled at her. His tone made her worried, she looked up with frightened eyes, but he could still see her bruised lips from her kisses and licks across his throat. Her chest was heaving with the most ample breasts he'd seen in a long time. His hand had moved from hers to her bicep to keep her flat against the pavement, and he couldn't help but feel the defined muscle under him.

He had to admit she was a spectacle. When she fought, she fought with _everything_ never willing to give in easily. He remembers watching her tackle his chi-blockers – even after having her one arm disabled she continued to fight with other, like a vicious animal not ready to be put down. Even when she was captured by his forces on Aang Island, she fought to the bitter end.

To capture such a creature – tame it. It would be a great challenge. Soon his thoughts of killing or maiming her were becoming something far more sinister which only made him angrier.

She was getting under his skin.

"I know what you're trying to do young Avatar – and it won't work on me," he snarled at her. Korra looked genuinely confused.

"What?" she asked before hiccupping seconds later.

"Trying to seduce me over to your side," he told her. Amon was rather shocked when she started laughing. Hysterically laughing.

The only reason why she wasn't rolling was because he had her arms pinned down, but tears came to her eyes before she stopped laughing and hiccupping.

"Oh spirits, I've always been shitty at seduction, but if that's all it took to seduce _you_, then it mustn't' be that hard," she said in between giggles and hiccups. Amon wanted to smack her for her disrespect but she piped up before he could comment.

"Well… actually – you are pretty hard," and if she didn't find him again with that damned hand. He wanted to cut it off.

This line of questions and answers were only going one way. Amon would like to say he debated this greatly but in reality – his body had already made his mind for him.

He carefully released her one arm to reach up and tip back his mask. He could see Korra hold her breath, he chest expanding as she watched with eager eyes. He wanted to test the waters first, so he bent down bracing himself on her arm to plant _one_ single kiss on her lips.

Korra thought she saw sparks, the electricity igniting in her belly made her entire body tingle and want to crush herself tighter and tighter against Amon. The second he began to pull away, Korra flung her free arm around his neck to pull him back down crushing their mouths against one another.

She could count the number of men she'd kissed on one hand – the latest being Mako who still haunted her dreams, but she could honestly say that none of them had kissed her like Amon did. They were always small pecks, or romantic embraces – not hot and passionate. Mako was confused and curious, not sure of what he wanted but neither was she.

Amon was a whole different animal. He kissed her with a hunger she never knew existed – but then again he had told her that he put relationships and human contact on hold so that he could exact his revenge. Her chest ached for him; she could never imagine a world without contact.

She opened her mouth to him, feeling the presence of his tongue – Korra couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips as she crushed against him. She could _feel_ Amon's reaction to her sounds, so much that he snatched her up and pulled her against him. Her chest hard against his chest she could feel her breasts tighten at the sudden arousal.

She slid against his lap, positioning herself to grind against him. Amon's own hands trailed across her back feeling every muscles and digging his nails into it. She arched her back at the sensation, head falling to the side to grant access for Amon's hungry mouth. Korra always figured that the more you drank the duller your senses got – which was true, but right now – it was as if she was in overdrive.

Every touch was electrifying and every sensation heightened. She could smell the faint musk on Amon, it was a combination or sweat, oil and grease – something that wouldn't be to pleasing to Korra's senses but right now, it was what sent fire down across her belly. His assault on her neck caused her to groan as he teased the line of skin right before the high collar on her shirt.

Right now – Korra hated water tribe clothing. It prevented Amon from moving any further or at least she thought. While his kisses ceased, his soft bites increased leaving damp remains on her shirt as he bit down on the soft flesh around her collar bone. She cried out, arching closer which pushed her breasts out and towards his chest. While her hands were currently other-wise occupied with grabbing at him, she could still feel his enlarged cock pressed against her core.

"Spirits I wish I was a fucking clothes bender right now," she breathed which only caused a deep throated chuckle to exit Amon's bare lips. The mask was titled only a bit but the way she was seated; she still couldn't see his face, let alone his lips.

"Whats the matter Avatar, excited?" he asked, reaching up to grab a hold of her breast and gave it a tight squeeze. Korra felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she grinded against him. She felt Amon stiffen at the sensation – which only made her hips buck before he began to follow suit. Seriously, if this is what it felt like with her clothes _on_, what in Spirits name would it feel like to have them _off_.

Korra reached down to take Amon's face in her hands – she felt him hesitate – but she forced him up so that she could lay claim to those lips of his. She could feel the scars that criss-crossed over his lips and cheek as her fingers rubbed in small circles. She continued the battle for dominance over their mouths as she rocked her hips. Amon's hands moved to guide her, tight fisted over those perfect hips. The fire in her belly moved towards her abdomen, causing her soft groans and moans to grow louder. She could feel something stirring that only increased with every thrust that Amon matched.

She remembered reading scrolls about this, or at least what this was supposed to feel like and honestly those stupid pictures and writing didn't do it justice. She never expected her first orgasm was going to come from her sworn enemy.

"Amon," she moaned against him which only spurred his thrusts against her and his carcasses across her breasts.

Whatever was building inside of her – was building fast and her own hip thrusts increased which got a grunt from Amon, spurring her on. The heat was building – faster and faster she thought it was going to consume her.

Amon met her actions feeling her chest tighten under his grasp and her breathing increase.

"Amon…" she moaned. He fought back his own sounds as he moved from her blistered lips to the hallow of her throat.

"Amon, I'm…" her words increased his movements and attentions, moving from her throat down towards her breast to take the taunt nipple through her shirt.

"Amon, I'm-" and like a cold bucket of water had been splashed on him, she turned away from him –

_and puked. _

Her entire body shook as she upheaved everything, the distinct scent of cactus juice and water tribe dishes filtering through the vomit.

Everything stopped – _everything_, and he just held her as she continued to vomit.

_Just fucking great_.

* * *

After Korra spent the next ten minutes puking, she promptly passed out in Amon's arms. So now he was left with a raging hard-on and an unconscious Avatar in his arms. He still had yet to fix his mask, but he chose just sit there for the moment and – grasp what had just happened.

A drunken' Avatar molested him in an alleyway which then turned into consensual molestation on both parties – and then she promptly puked and passed out.

_Great_.

He had to figure out a way to get her back to the Air Temple. He wasn't able to leave her here, his rationale was that if she was killed before the Endgame, his vengeance would be hallow.

Amon managed to situate himself and pick the unconscious Avatar up in his arms and carry her towards the docks. It was the middle of the night, so he figured that nobody would be out to recognize either of them.

It might have been a stroke of luck, because about ten feet from the docks – the Avatar's polar bear dog managed to meet them. At first he was regarded with hostility but after letting the creature sniff him all over – it accepted him and its master. He was just going to throw her on the back of the polar bear dog and leave but if it tried to swim across, he figured the polar bear dog might accidently drown her – so reluctantly, Amon crawled onto it's back with Korra in tow.

By the time they made it to the Air Temple – Amon was soaked. The polar bear dog managed to splash him at least a dozen times and he swore he had fish swimming in his boots. He'd have to deal with that later.

The polar bear dog managed to lead him towards the Avatar's bedroom, again – the earliness of the hour proved to be useful, nobody was awake so nobody would see him. He dropped her on her bed rather hard, simply for all the trouble she had caused him.

It didn't faze her slumber and she simply moaned his name and rolled over. All it did was remind him of how soft and powerful she was which sent sensation straight to his groin.

"I swear…" he started. He wanted to throttle her.

Amon prepared to leave, but it wasn't until he noticed the pen and parchment on the table next to her bed – did he get an idea.

* * *

When Korra awoke, she thought she was going to die. The world spun, and _everything _hurt.

"Oh spirits… what happened?" she questioned no-one. Naga was curled up on the ground next to her.

How did she get home? The last thing she remembered was leaving the bar and telling Jing that she was fine.

That was complete bullshit.

Korra went to get up but her head was spinning, and then when she fell back that _scent _wafted back up at her. It smelt like the gutters of Republic City which made her want to gag.

"I need a bath…" she muttered. Moving to stand, Korra thought she was going to fall over but Naga was at her side helping her guide her to the bathroom.

When Korra finally got in, she stripped herself and proceeded to turn on the water. It was in passing by the mirror that she noticed something… black.

Turning on her heel, which disorientated her – Korra saw that something had been written:

_on her breast_.

The fuck? Korra immediately looked down trying to get a better view but ended up trying to read it backwards in the mirror.

"… learn to hold your liquor - … Amon?" wide eyed she looked down at her breast, fighting back the urge to scream.

_What the fuck happened last night?_

* * *

I sincerely hope everybody enjoyed this !

for picture prompt remove spaces:

( : / / amor - amorra . tumblr post / 25324517938 / in - which - its - funny - because - this - is - an - accurate # notes)

x Wolph


End file.
